Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Scarface reached up at the Smurf-sized door and knocked on it. When the whole door it was mounted onto opened, it revealed Gargamel with a grin. "You.." Gargamel pointed to Clumsy, "You actually got him!" "Yea," Scarface agreed, "And we even got a little snack too!" "Perfect," Gargamel rubbed his hands together, "Now, I'll be able to extract his life force and be one step closer to completing my ultimate wish! Now, get him in here before his friends come to get him!" Gargamel commanded them to set the cage on one of his shelves as he left to prepare his life-extracting spell. Clumsy was still pretty mad at Chipper for selling him out in the first place. Chipper felt guilty for what he had done. "Clumsy," He tried saying to him, "I'm sorry." "Well, you should be!" Clumsy retorted, "I thought you were my friend! But, you're just one of them.......however, it didn't seem like Scarface didn't like you so much. But, why, Chipper? Why?!" Chipper sighed and explained his story, "My family is ashamed of me. I got my feelings hurt for being such a klutz and I ran away. I wanted to make it up to them by proving myself I am worthy. Then, these guys showed up and I thought I could trust them. They said if I can get one of you guys for them, then I can get myself known as a hero. But, this wasn't part of the plan at all!" He started to tear up, "I just wanted my family's love back." Clumsy softened up on Chipper and gave him a hug, "I forgive you. I know you didn't mean any harm to me. You just wanted to earn back your family's love. Maybe I'll earn my friends back when I get out of here." "You won't have to," someone whispered to them. When they turned around, it was Eska with Spiro, Smurfette, and Brainy running over to help them. Eska got a bobby pin from her hat, picked the lock, and let them out. "Guys!" Clumsy whispered back, "You...actually came for me?" "Of course we did, Clumsy," Smurfette reassured, "And we are so, so sorry for how we treated you! You have a role in the village that's just as good!" "Yes," Brainy walked up, "I wasn't thinking about what I said, and, like a Brainy, I spoke my mind without realizing how it would affect you. I'm ever so sorry, Clumsy. A real best friend doesn't hurt the other on purpose." Clumsy smiled at his friends, "Thanks. Now, let's get outta here before Gargamel comes back!" "What about him?" Brainy pointed to Chipper, who was still feeling guilty about what he did. Clumsy happily introduced him, "This is Chipper. He's a friend of mine. He was the one that turned me in here." "What?!" the other four said in unison. "Then, why are we bringing him with us?!" Spiro asked. "Because he feels just as guilty," Clumsy explained, "He did it to earn his family's love back. Just like I wanted for you guys." "Oh, Clumsy," Smurfette put a hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes families say things that they don't mean. It doesn't mean that they don't love him. I bet they're worried sick about him. Just like we were. Love can't be earned. It's already there." "You mean, if I go back to my home," Chipper wondered, "They all will take me back?" "I betcha they will," Smurfette winked at him. Chipper bowed to Smurfette, "You are very wise beyond your years, madam." "Now let's go!" Eska motioned to the group as they found their way out of Gargamel's lair. As they walked towards the forest, they could hear Gargamel scream in anger. They chuckled to themselves and led Chipper to his home first. Previous Next Category:Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story